


Baby Boy

by MokutonPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, but there IS a slow burn, it's just filthy, just to make it interesting, ok maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutonPrince/pseuds/MokutonPrince
Summary: Harry deals with the stress brought from the Tournament and meets someone along the way.// Now with more chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is 14 and Marcus is 18 I believe since this is his repeated year.  
> If their ages bother you, then don't bother reading and just turn around <3 I won't take offense.
> 
> I don't own anything, so disclaimer.

_Harry writhed under the large body above him, heavy and burning hands grasping onto his sweaty hips as the man's cock pistoned in and out of his greedy boy pussy, forcing loud cries and mewls from his lips. Ecstacy boiled in his veins, his fingers curling into the sheets above his head. It felt so good, he couldn't be quiet if he wanted to. The body above him just chuckled in a low voice, making Harry shiver from the sound as he bit onto his bottom lip, glassy wide green eyes peering up. He couldn't see the others face but he knew he was handsome._

_"Gonna come for me, baby?"_

_Harry whined in desperation_

_"Such a good boy. Going to come from Daddy's cock?"_

_Another whine and a nod. Harry had his eyes moved down as he watched the fat cock thrust into his tight and leaking hole, overfull from previous release and lube. But the name didn't like the lack of answer, so he pounded forward with a harsh and squelching slap,_

_"Answer me!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes, what?" _

_But all the boy could do was squeal when his prostate was being abused, the blunt head and side of the others cock pushing and rocking against it as he rocked and swiveled his hips,_

_"Come for me" Was his growled response, to which Harry happily agreed, his abdomen tightening as he tried to move his hips,_

_"Yes, da-!"_

 

Harry woke with a gasp, sweat plastering hair for his forehead and temples. Glancing around from where he lay, he took a note of relief that it was merely morning and that everyone was still asleep from his peak through the curtains. With a heavy sigh, he laid back just to take a breath and recount his dream. He had been so close. Looking down, he grimaced at the result, his prick was leaking profusely against his stomach where it peaked out from his bottoms. "Fuck.." Ever since his name came out of that stupid goblet, his mind has been so stressed that it had been coming up with different and crazy dreams, like he deprived or something.

Pushing back his sweat-soaked covers, Harry made a mental note strip the bed after he showered so the house elves could clean them. Being as quiet as possible, he dug into the back of his trunk to grab a small bag he kept hidden from even his own friends. Finding the black silk bag as well as his uniform, he smirked and bit into his bottom lip to stifle the small moan that bubbled in his throat. Just the thought of what he was about to do made his aching cock give an interested pulse. Harry had indulged in his little secret just before the school year, it helped him relax and it felt heavenly.

Shutting with the trunk with probably a little more force than necessary and bolted to the showers, thankful that his dormmates were heavy sleepers.

Locking the door behind him, he set everything on the sink counter before shucking the pajamas off his body in a heap on the floor. First, he needed to clean himself from the sweat and sticky mess.

Thankfully, his body had calmed from when he had woken up so it was barely half hard when he turned on the warm water and stepped under the relaxing stream. After a moment of just washing off, he reached behind with a curious left hand, his right helping him keep balance against the wet shower wall. Harry let himself go for just a bit as the curious middle digit caressed and pressed again his clenching hole, a needy whimper leaving his lips. This isn't exactly what he wanted, but it still felt too good to stop now, his now fully aching cock standing at attention once again.

Pushing in the soap slick finger, he pushed himself up onto the balls of his feet just to get it as deep as it could go and fuck did it feel good yet not fulfilling at the same time. Bending his wrist just so, he twisted his finger as much as he could before slowly pulling it out just so he could add the second, the ring finger nudging and forcing its way in, the familiar stretch made the boy groan and dip his forehead to the wall. Gradually, he gave another twist of his uncomfortable wrist and began a shallow rhythm that made him whine. It felt good but he always wanted more.

Thighs aching, Harry forced himself to hurry as he added the third and curled his fingers, teeth biting down harshly on his bottom lip to keep quiet as his fingers worked as fast as he could make them. He didn't even need to touch his dick to come and he knew it, especially when his abdomen tightened and his spine was tingling. Closing his eyes, he focused that his fingers weren't really his own but from someone much bigger, taller with thicker hands and an even bigger cock. Just thinking about it made his ass squeeze his fingers as he finally came, muffling his cry as he bit into the crook of his arm, spunk littering the shower floor as it got washed away in the water.

He still ached but he felt much more relaxed as he slowly pulled his fingers free, rotating the crick on his wrist as he rinsed off just once more before shutting off the water.

Drying off quickly, he cast a silent Tempus and gave a curse, "Fuck, they'll wake up in a few minutes."

Throwing the towel in the direction of the dirty clothes, he opened his small bag and grinned at the contents, but he didn't have time to dwell. Taking out his favorite plug, which was a solid shining silver thick bulb that its length was a good four inches while the girth was three, he always felt it when he moved. Squeezing a decent amount of lube on the bulb, he held the emerald green gem as he positioned it behind himself, lifting his knee to the sink so he could have the leverage as he worked it inside, his three fingers having stretched him just enough to avoid extreme discomfort.

Once it was snuggly in place, he dressed as quickly as he could with just a minute to spare to return the bag and trade it for his shoulder bag with his supplies before he left the dorm. Thankful that no one was in the common room when he passed, he just didn't want to have any more confrontations over the bloody tournament that he didn't even enter in.

Sighing to himself, he carefully made his way to the Great hall so that he could at least eat in peace. Hermione, bless her, was still speaking to him. She understood, if only just as confused as he was.

Letting his bag slip off his shoulder and onto the floor beside his feet, he moved to sit down as carefully as he could, having to bite the inside of his cheek to stay silent when he settled. It was a good distraction.

Harry forced himself to remain as still as possible as he ate, only wiggling when he needed to  _adjust._

The Great Hall was relatively quiet with soft murmurs from the other early birds, and feeling very thankful that nobody was even paying him any mind. But of course, as he was in that false sense of security, he felt eyes burning into his head. It took great effort not to tense, not wanting whoever it was to know that he noticed. So he continued with his yogurt until he just couldn't handle it any longer, and with mild irritation, he lifted his head to glare at the git who just had to disturb his peace.

What he saw made his eyes widen, just a fraction, but he was still shocked to see the Slytherin Quidditch captain just staring at him. It was kinda unnerving.

Just what was Flint looking at him for? The brute was just eating and watching, and when he saw Harry return the stare, the git just smirked.

_what?_

Well, that's just...odd.

Harry wanted to ask him just what the bloody hell he was looking at when he noticed that more of the students were beginning to walk into the Hall. He didn't want to deal with anyone, especially with the other lions, so he quickly finished his bowl of yogurt and pumpkin juice before he gathered his bag and made quick work of leaving the now loud hall and not noticing the somewhat concerned dark gaze of a certain Captain.

* * *

 

The morning went by uneventfully, Charms and Divination being the same as well as potions with the passings sneers and stupid remarks from other students and the somewhat worried and concerned glances from passing professors.

Lunch was just as null as well as the rest of his classes so he decided to just skip dinner to wander the empty halls with a peace of mind, until ya know...with his clumsy self, tripped down the last step of the stairs he had been descending on and into a pair of strong and sturdy arms, the impact making his breath hitch when the plug was nudged just slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry." Harry stammered, keeping his head tilted away to hide his embarrassed face as he made to step back, but found himself stuck when those arms tightened.

A deep chuckle made his head snap up, "I don't mind have you in my arms, precious."

Harry gasped, eyes widening behind his round frames, trying to make another escape. "Flint!"

"Obviously."

"What are you-"

"Well, I'm saving you from falling and hurting yourself."

Harry huffed and jerked back, even if somewhere in his mind, he was begging to be back into those thick strong arms again. He shivered.

"Yeah. Thanks.."

Flint smirked and licked at his lips, the action making the smaller boy shiver even more so as his hole clenched around the plug. It took major control not to whine when it nudged his prostate, digging his teeth into his tongue.

"Are you cold, Potter?"

"Wha-"

But he didn't get to finish, a heavy jacket being set onto his shoulders.

"It looks like it might start snowing soon, I would hate for you to get sick, precious."

Harry looked up at him with shocked bright green eyes, lips parting about to reject it but the older boy just caressed the back of his fingers down his cheek. "You can keep it. It looks good on you." With that, Flint turned and left down the hallway, leaving behind a heavily blushing Gryffindor with no way to calm his racing heart.

_Holy bollocks_

"What the hell.."

Harry ran (or tried to) all the way to his dorm room, only stopping to actually breathe when he was safe behind his bed curtains and privacy spells.

_OhMerlin_

It wasn't until he was lying down still wrapped up in the jacket that he realized that it smelt like him.

"Smells so good.." Harry whimpered as he held the fabric under his nose, eyes closing just to take in the strong scent of just  _MAN_. His needy little hole clenched around the plug and his hips rolled against it. 

Without thought, he shimmied out of his clothes and kicked them out of the way, but he held the heavy jacket against his chest, letting the rough material rub along his hardened nipples. He doesn't know why he never considered Flint before..perhaps it was because of when he was a first year. They didn't meet on really good terms considering the teams rivalry. But now...oh Merlin, now. 

With his left hand clutching the jacket, he reached down with his free hand to grasp his cock, giving it a few loose teasing strokes that made his thighs tremble. "His cock is probably even bigger.." His boy pussy clenched at the thought, squeezing the plug almost painfully. "Fuck."

Lifting his knees up to his chest, he released his throbbing and leaking prick so he could grasp onto the green gem that rested flush against his quivering hole. Harry whimpered as he twisted the toy, rotating it and pressing it as deep as it could possibly go against his prostate before he slowly began to pull it free. His hole stretched beautifully around the thick girth as it slipped free with a lewd tiny pop that left him achingly empty. 

Setting it aside, he dipped his hand down so he could thrust in three of his fingers at once, moaning out at the feeling. Full just not full enough.

It was times like these that he was thankful for his flexibility as he pulled his knees further up so expose himself to the open cool air. It was so filthy and lewd and he loved it as he began to fuck himself on his fingers, hips rocking. "Please.." he whined, closing his eyes and dropping his head back so he could hold the jacket closer to his face, "Daddy.."

He crooked his fingers just  _so_ , flicking against his prostate the best he could as he continued, ignoring the ache in his wrist as he continued almost frantically even as he nudged his pinky into the tight opening. All he could think of now were those big hands that had held him when he fell and how good they would feel if those fingers were the ones fucking him, or better yet, his cock and if it was as big as he was imagining. 

Back arching and body jerking, he cried out as his pretty boy cock pumped his spunk over himself and the material he clutched to, even managing to hit a drop to his chin.

It took him a few moments to come down from that high and he was still shaking, eyes closed and still clinging to that damn jacket which now mingled with the scent of his own musk.

"Good thing he said I could keep it."

Digging around for his pajamas, he wiggled into them and waved his wand to clean his toy so he could use it the next day. 

Still clutching the jacket, he snuggled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day was bland, combined with people continuing to sneer and mock. 

He was just making his way to dinner to actually eat something when a shout made him turn around.

"Hey Potty!"

Malfoy. Great.

"What?"

The blond git just raised his eyebrow in an arrogant challenge at the boys' tone.

"What's gotten your knickers in such a twist, Potter?"

"Oh sod off, Malfoy." Harry made to turn around but the moment he did, he was immediately falling forward to meet the floor with a bright pain in his back and a yell from his lips.

"Don't turn your back on us! You little cheat!" Parkinson shouted, lowering her wand as she grinned at her achievement.

Whatever the bitch hit him with made him  _hurt_ , a sharp stabbing pain throbbing across his lower back and it stung when he moved to push himself up even if all he wanted to do was curse the stupid bint but he also knew that it wouldn't be worth getting in trouble over it. 

Forcing himself to his feet, he turned to glare at the idiots when he was greeted with the sight of a very angry Marcus Flint standing at the end of the hallway. But the look wasn't aimed towards him, rather the group of other Slytherins who were trying to get a rise of Harry.

Malfoy, who had been paying attention, just raised his pompous eyebrow and turned to see who the Golden Boy was looking at who intently at. 

"Parkinson, shut up and go. I'm hungry and you're wasting my time." With that, he started off towards the Great Hall with two confused bodyguards, an amused Italian and a whiny witch who continued to sneer at the raven-haired boy until they left him completely so it was just Harry and a still fuming Quidditch captain.

Harry waited for a beat before speaking, "...Flint?" 

But the bigger male didn't respond, he just marched over to where Harry was and began to trail his arms up and down his back to expect for any damage.

"Are you alright?" Flint growled, though there was the worry in his tone.

"Oh. Erm...Yes." he flushed, avoiding the other's eyes by focusing on the stone wall beside him that just so happened to hold the answers to his life.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're in pain, Potter." 

Harry just stayed quiet, keeping his head bowed and bottom lip caught between his teeth. But Marcus had other ideas because his calloused fingers were gripping his chin and forcing his head up so he could meet the other's eyes and his breath caught. Marcus was looking at him with honest concern in his eyes, mouth pursed in a line. "Let me take care of you." 

Oh.

Oh my.

"I can make the pain go away easily if you'll let me?" The fingers released their hold so that same hand could move to cup Harry's jaw and cheek, thumb caressing along the soft skin. 

Harry didn't know what the hell made him agree, but he found himself not only nodding but leaning into the touch with an almost purr, it felt so nice. Flint didn't seem to be one to hurt him..not if he was being this gentle and caring.

"Please?" he whispered, the pain starting to register back into his idle mind.

"Come with me." and Harry was going to, but it seemed his option of walking was taken because he found himself lifted and held within firm and strong arms and then they were moving. All the smaller boy could do was try and hide within the broad chest away from sight just in case they were seen, but his back was starting to hurt so much that he couldn't bring himself to complain. 

It seemed a lot of time had passed when Marcus finally came to stop in front of a dark and clearly old wooden door, with it being cracked in multiple different areas and possibly burnt, but he didn't think about it too much when the door was opened and they were stepping inside a big empty room. It was quite dark, but Flint seemed to know just where he was going because he found himself being set down in a very comfortable seat. "Where-?"

"Hush."

Harry fell silent, the soft tone taking him by surprise but he obeyed as he waited. He heard Flint step away and then there was light.

Blinking a few times to adjust and rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the new room. It was empty, besides the two of them, the couch he was sitting on and a misplaced bed that was pushed up against the wall on the far side. There was a table with a chair and some books littered on top as well as a large rug that covered over half the stone floor. Really, it looked like an abandoned classroom that was lived in. 

"It's my secret space. I had found it last year and the headmaster let me stay here this year because..well."Flint scowled, but Harry could tell that it was to himself rather than at him.

"I like it," Harry whispered, a small twitch of his lips. "Have to say that I'm jealous that you get your own room."

Flints' scowl turned into a smirk, pushing himself from his spot on the wall and making his way to the smaller boy as he slipped off his robes and setting them aside. 

"Come, let me heal your back. I need you to lie down on your stomach for me."

Harry felt his face heat at the implications but found himself nodding as he stood to remove his own robes, all the while avoiding eye contact as long as possible. He hated being in the infirmary but he figured that this was much nicer, so long he didn't need to remove his clothing then he'd never live it down by showing his small body.

Shaking his head, he twisted around to lay himself down on the couch he had been sitting on, but a voice stopped him from getting comfortable, "I believe the bed will be better, I'm not a small person and I need the room." was the gruff order.

Hesitating only slightly, the raven-haired boy bent to remove his shoes and socks, completely missing the appreciative gaze at his round arse.

The bed was as comfortable as it looked, like the one in his own dorm and he moved into his stomach with his head pillowed onto the fold of his arms, gazing at the nearby wall. A moment later, a heavy dip in the bed brought his mind back to the present and he bit the inside of his cheek to remain calm and as still as possible. 

"I'm going to lift the back of your shirt, okay? I need to see the damage that she did." It was comforting to the small boy how angry his voice sounded on his behalf, but he didn't let himself think too hard on it when the cool air was now brushing along the abused and inflamed flesh of his lower back.

Harry hissed at the slight sting when a calloused finger prodded at the skin, "I'll be gentle, don't worry little one." the reassurance made him nod, hiding the whimper of pain as he buried his face within his arms.

Flint continued to press against the skin before he laid his entire palm down and slowly started to rub in soothing circles that only many Harry actually whine when the warmth was removed. Flint chuckled low, making Harry shiver in something other than pain.

"I need to use some murlap for it, it should help with the pain." and not a moment later, a cool paste was gingerly being applied to his lower back.

"Oh, that feels better.." Harry nearly moaned, burying his face into the sheets of the mattress, but it didn't hide the red of his ears. Flint chuckled again.

"That's good." Shifting on the bed, the older boy leaned down so he could whisper straight into Harry's exposed ear in a low gruff voice, "I'll take care of you."

Huh?

The way he spoke made the smaller boy quiver, hips giving an unconscious jerk that ground his quickly hardening cock against the fabric of his pants and the mattress, he had to stifle a moan.

"I've been watching you for some time, Potter. I know you didn't put your name in that blasted goblet and I know that Malfoy and his little gang like to follow and harass you and that I want to curse them to hell because they think it's ok to hurt what is  _mine."_ Flint growled, causing the boy to shiver even harder as his hips rolled and this time he did whimper.

"You like that, don't you?" but it wasn't really a question, Harry nodded anyway.

He remembers meeting him as a first year, he always thought he was rough but perhaps it was the fact that now he was hitting puberty? Who knows. It could be that Flint was taking better care of himself since then and he hadn't noticed but now..now he just wanted him and he didn't care because no one else saw him like that and it made him feel cared for and just, wanted.

Slowly, the rough hand has slipped under the rest of his shirt, rubbing up along his spine then down along his ribs before coming up to cup his flat chest where his nipple had immediately peaked in interest and leaving him a constant shivering mess. 

"You're so responsive for me, baby." now  _that_ got him the response he wanted. Harry's hips jerked and noticeably rolled down against the bed and Flint groaned.

"Just like that."

Harry whined aloud at that and gave another roll as the bed shifted and he felt a heavy weight settle on the back of his thighs. Immediately, he stilled but when the weight moved and two big hands dropped down on either side of his head, he just moaned as a very noticeable hard outline of a cock pressed against the crease of his ass. "Flint-" he warned, but all he got was a buck of the others hips then a questioning noise from above him. He had almost forgotten about the plug he had put back in this morning, but his hole was clenching around it as he humped against the bed and with the body above him, it got pushed farther in that made the small boy cry out in surprise.

"What's this?" Flint questioned, voice heavy with need as he gave another buck to try and figure out just what he was feeling. But instead of waiting for an answer, he sat up on his knees so he could hook his fingers in the boys' waistband to try and pull down the offending trousers, but they didn't budge, so with a frustrated growl, he grabbed his wand and gave it a hard flick with a mumbled spell that removed all traces of clothing from the boys body, leaving him bare for his hungry gaze. Harry squeaked and wriggled until two large hands grasped onto two perfect globes. "Call me Marcus, baby."

Harry tried to turn over, but the heavy body kept his legs pinned and he could swear that his entire body flushed as hot as lava, leaving him to try and hide his shame into a pillow that he grabbed onto.

"Oh fuck." Flint -  _Marcus -_ moaned, having parted Harry's ass and squeezing each mound of flesh as he gazed at the emerald gem that gleamed at him that was hiding the boys' sweet asshole from his view. "You little slut. Have you been wearing this all day?" his voice had dropped seemingly several notches, and Harry loved the sound of it.

"Y-yess." He hissed, arching his back just a tad to push his hips from the bed. 

Marcus grabbed the gem with one hand and twisted it, enjoying the way the boy shook. With a smirk, he pulled it out slowly, watching how the toyed hole stretched around the girth, then he shoved it back in wanting to hear the boy moan, and moan he did. 

"Fuck!" 

"Soon, I promise." Marcus groaned aloud at the sight, pulling it out to do it again and in wonder at just how  _well_ his hole took it. "Do you let others fuck you? Hm? Let them stuff their cocks in your pretty arse and fill you with come?" Just the thought of it made him angry and he pushed the toy in with probably more force than on purpose.

"Answer me!" He shouted when all Harry did was jerk and moan, clutching onto the pillow to hide his face and with it, his noises.

"No!" He yelled, jerking back from the pillow to turn his head to the side, glancing back at the other, "No- no one has touched me.." 

Marcus cocked an eyebrow, looking down at the boy before he grinned all shark-like. "No one?" Harry shook his head, closing his eyes and turning back into the pillow to hide in his shame.

"You play with yourself? Thinking of a cock that will fill your hole and make you beg for mercy." He had leaned back down to whisper into his ear, nipping at the cartilage and enjoying how Harry shook and writhed at his words. 

"Tell me what you think about."

It was a quiet order, but Harry couldn't bring himself to not answer, swallowing the saliva in his mouth before he brought himself to speak. "I want to be used-" He began, moaning out as the plug was pulled free but slowly nudged back in, his hole quivering in need and clenching at the toy. "Fucked-" 

"Needy little slut, desperate for cock. Isn't that right?" Harry barely nodded before he gasped, the plug getting yanked from his gaping hole and tossed to the side. Marcus gazed at him before lowering his eyes back to the sweet looking hole that clenched and tightened around air, the sight made his own hard cock jerk.

There wasn't even a time for a breath before the weight on the bed shifted and warm breath ghosted between the parted cheeks, two thumbs pressing into the opening and spreading it apart in an obscene gesture that made Harry spread his knees apart to give the other more room, it earned him a groan, "Pretty little whore. Do you know what I'm about to do to you?" 

Harry didn't even get to offer an answer before a warm and wet something grazed from where his bollocks lay pressed to the mattress, to his gaping hole.  _That_ was new but fuck it felt good.

He didn't even think about it as he pushed back against the sensation, the hands that held his arse moving to grasp onto his hips to lift him onto his knees, which he immediately spread and earned another groan from behind. 

Chest and upper body pressed to the bed, he reached back with his right hand to grip onto his arse, pulling apart the flesh in silent offering and he felt a nip to his fingers.

"Tell me what you want, baby." 

"Marcus-"

A louder groan, "Fuck." 

The Slytherin just dove in, licking at the tempting hole and giving it a gentle nip before his tongue flicked along the rim just to hear the boy moan. It didn't take much more persuading for him to thrust in his tongue, a promise or a threat of what was to come.

Harry was reduced to a moaning and gasping mess, hips starting to buck and roll back for more of that delightful tongue, trying to chase it when it would pull away and make him whine aloud in distress.

"Please Please Please  _please-"_ He begged, clawing and scratching at his own flesh just in his desperation for  _more. "Marcus please!"_

Marcus grunted and pulled his face back, but not before he thrust in his tongue once more and  _sucked_ that made the boy squeal and body shake.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you."

He didn't bother waiting for a response before two of his fingers pushed into the slick and pliable hole, thrusting as far as his knuckles would allow before pulling back and going back into a harsh and fast rhythm. 

"More!" 

"More?"

Harry nodded frantically, clawing at the sheets now as he moved back and forth to fuck himself on his fingers, desperate and just  _needy._ He whined.

Marcus complied by wedging in his ring finger to join the other two and crooking them just at the right angle and Harry shouted, hips bucking back more forcefully now for something much bigger. His own prick throbbed painfully now, trapped in pants that were now too small for someone his size. Tapping his wand against his thigh twice and a mumbled spell, his clothes disappeared yet remained unaware to the boy who was fucking himself on his fingers. 

"Marcus please!" 

"Please what?"

Harry shivered, head turning to the side so he could glance back at the man behind him, not noticing how naked he was and when his curious eyes dipped down, his hole tightened and squeezed around the invading digits as he saw his proud thick and long cock standing at attention, it looked red and throbbing with delicious pre dribbling from the aching tip. Swallowing, his bright green eyes flicked back to the others face and licked at his dry lips before answering.

"Please daddy - fuck my pussy."

There was a single beat of silence and Harry was worried he had said the wrong thing, but then he was suddenly achingly empty and there was a wand and another spell and cool gel was dripping from his hole, making him shiver.

"Little cockslut, begging for cock so prettily. Who am I to deny you, baby boy?" The smirk on his face was feral, eyes alight in what would come across as 'danger' but it just made Harry shiver in anticipation.

" _please daddy?"_

A loud groan was the only response as Marcus crawled closer until his skin was flush against the spread thighs, his own knees between the others but spread just enough for leverage, toes curled into the sheets.

Holding the base of his prick, he rocked his hips so the tip of his cock could tease the dripping hole, relishing in the whimpers his teasing brought. 

"So wet for me." he teased, rocked a little more so the crown would pop in before pulling back then repeating it a few more times until Harry was babbling consistently, "So good - need you - daddy" and just on it went until Marcus felt his restraint snapping and he thrusted his entire cock in one stroke, just letting his boys' hole swallow him up. 

Harry cried out from how sudden it was, taking in a couple of breaths past the slight sting and burn it brought, he had been stretched and had worn his plug for two days, but it still didn't stop him from being stretched even more by the others cock, it was even bigger than it looked. Perhaps next time he could taste it.

When Marcus seemed he was ready, he pulled back and moved his left hand to the Harrys' shoulder to hold him still before thrusting back in, relishing in the tight wet heat and the others' moans. He didn't pause then, only starting up a harsh and deep rhythm that made the headboard begin to clack and beat against the stone wall and combining it with the slight creak of the mattress and the now constant wet and lewd slap of skin. Harry was moaning and crying now non stop now, barely able to breathe as each thrust took his breath away from him.

Abruptly, Marcus pulled out with a filthy wet squelch and flipped the boy over onto his back and taking a moment to just appreciate the view.

Harry lay completely disheveled, raven hair in even more disarray, glasses crooked and on his forehead, as his glassy eyes stared up at him with someone akin to awe and full on desire. Sweat glistened his beautiful tanned skin and he seemed just so...perfect. 

"Daddy-"

Without thought, Marcus dropped onto his elbows to capture that tempting mouth into a deep kiss, carefully coaxing the inexperienced younger male to play and happily moaning when two arms twined around his neck to hold him close. 

Gently, he removed those hideous glasses and set them aside so he could thread his fingers into his long hair, gripping it and tugging to tilt his head just right and swallowing all the moans and whimpers that escaped. 

It was good that Harry was a quick learner, Marcus giving low groans in appreciation as the smaller boy teased that soft and curious tongue along his own, full of promise. Tasting all he could, he parted from the kiss to allow Harry to catch his breath and feeling oddly giddy that he was able to put this beautiful creature into such a state. But he didn't let him even get a thought in before he canted his hips to find that twitching hole and plunging right back in with a forceful thrust, the tight heat making his head spin as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into his boys' neck. 

" _Harry"_

There was no pause, thrusting in and out at a hard pace and rolling his hips so he could push his cock as deep as it could do and to get the angle just  _right_.

"There it is." Marcus nearly cooed, keeping the insane pace that made Harrys' body just ache at the pleasure that was being poured into his supple body.

"Yes! Fuck - yourcockfeelssogooddaddy" He babbled, unable to keep his hips from bucking to try and get him even deeper, his mind was going hazy with pleasure.

Reaching down with his left hand, he hooked it under Harrys' right thigh and took hold so he could bend the knee up close to his chest, allowing him a better angle and 

Harry complied by lifting his other knee to hook around the other's torso. Quickly, Marcus picked up the pace to echo the wet slap of skin and loud cries his beautiful baby boy let out, coupled with filthy pleas and delicious begging which he was more than happy to oblige.

"You're gonna make me come daddy - don't stop oh fuck don't fucking stop!" 

Sweat was dripping from his nose and onto the boy that writhed below him on his cock, his cry making his hips stutter before slamming into that prostate with force, abusing it with all he had as he felt his own release coil in his abdomen but he'd be dammed if he came first.

"Come for me baby boy! Come just from daddy's cock like a good boy." He groaned, fingers flexing and squeezing the flesh under his hands and tugging the hair he held in the other, making Harry arch and sob from the onslaught.

"yess! pleasepleaseple-" Harry screamed, throwing his head back to reveal unblemished throat as he came with uneven spurts, hot spunk littering the span of tan flesh, even managing to hit his own collarbone. Marcus couldn't resist the desire to just  _bite and claim the_ glistening flesh, so he did, leaning down to latch onto the sweaty but delicious skin and sinking in his teeth as he fucked into his boy, relishing into his screams as his hips faltered. 

It took two and three more harsh, almost violent thrusts before he stilled and came with a muffled shout, filling up the pliant and shaking body below him.

Both males lay still, taking the time to relish the afterglow and the pleasant tingles from their explosive orgasms.

Marcus was the first to move, shifting up onto his knees but not pulling free and allowing himself the erotic view of an abused and red hole stretching so perfectly around the girth of his cock, the sight making his still sheathed cock give an interested twitch. Come was beginning to trickle from around his prick and looking over, he grabbed the forgotten plug and with swift movements, replaced it with his cock so he could keep his spunk inside the boy. Harry seemed to like the idea.

Feeling the last of the aftershocks leave him, the raven-haired boy looked up at the change, whimpering as his sore hole was filled once more.

"Daddy.." he asked softly, as though afraid of the reply, but just needing to know.

After cleaning them both of the outer messes, the larger male moved to lie down, tugging the smaller boy against his chest and being mindful of his arse. "Yes?"

"...Thank you." Harry whispered, using the new position to his advantage and hiding his face within the broad chest, his arm coming up to wrap around the bigger body.

Marcus merely chuckled, gentle fingers carding through long hair, "I told you before. I'll take care of you, and I mean it. Baby boy."

"I don't understand why..I'm not worth anything special."

The fingers stilled before continuing, a tender kiss being placed on top of his head. 

"What  _I_ don't understand is why they keep putting you in danger. I know you didn't put your name in the goblet, Harry and yet your being forced against your will to participate. It's utter shit and I also know that no one takes care of you..leaving you to the dogs alone." releasing the hair between his fingers, he trailed down to rub up and down the lithe but strong back, nails scratching upwards ever so slightly to leave goose flesh in their wake.

"But now, I will. Hopefully, this will be my last year here but I want to care for you..make you mine. If you'll let me."

Harry remained silent, utterly shocked at the confession, but it made his heart race and beat against his chest that he was sure Marcus could feel it. At the same time, it made hope bloom within him, that someone actually believed him and cared about him, not for the publicity but for...him.

"Marcus.." He doesn't know why he's getting all choked up, but he can't help it.

"Hush now..sleep. I will be here in the morning, I promise."

Harry fell asleep feeling protected and loved for the first time in his life, feeling that he could face whatever tomorrow brought.  

 


	2. Dragons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting together, Marcus never wants to leave his baby's side, not that Harry minds.  
> They learn of the first task and their secret becomes not so secret. Not that either of them cares, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not tell you how happy it made me, to read that you all felt so passionate about this story.  
> And so, I will be starting a series or just as long a story as I can make it for these two people who just need love in their lives.
> 
> And so. On with the story!
> 
> I love you all so much and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Again, I don't own anything of this, everything belongs to JKR. Bless that woman.

It was barely the day after and Harry was reminded of the cruel world outside the blessing of his Daddy's' arms, it made the poor boy cringe and wish desperately he could crawl back into their shared warm bed.

His body still tingled from their wake up sex, red and a teeth mark littering his skin and a few purple deep bruises that decorated his shoulders and neck and a couple behind his sensitive ears. Harry had wanted to keep them all, but Marcus didn't want anyone getting ideas so the ones on his neck had to disappear while he was able to keep the others.

Going to breakfast that morning was near torture, having to behave himself like nothing had even happened. He kept wanting to squirm, and he didn't even have any toys this time, it was just uncomfortable and just cold. 

Looking up from his bowl, green eyes searched for familiar dark hues that had yet to fail in making him feel better.

He found them staring back, heavy eyebrows furrowed in concern and anger, but Harry knew that it wasn't directed at him, especially when he glanced over and saw Malfoy and his group sniggering and glancing at him every so often.

His daddy has told him that morning after their showers, that they should keep their relationship quiet from others, 

_ **That morning** _

_"I'm not ashamed of you, baby. I promise." Marcus stated with an odd lilt to the tone. "I just want to keep everyone from hurting you more than they already are. You don't need that pressure."_

_"But Marcus-"_

_"No. They will only use us against each other, especially you. I've been a Slytherin for seven-plus years, Harry, I know what they would and will do if they find out." A warm hand lifted to cup the boys' cheek, which he leaned into with a happy sigh._

_"Can I at least get a kiss?"_

_How the hell, was he going to resist such a naughty little minx who kept looking at him like that?_

_He told him as much, cutting off Harrys' giggle with a deep and thorough kiss._

_They didn't leave for another ten minutes._

**_****_ **

Ignoring everything and everyone else, Harry finished his fruit and yogurt before grabbing his bag and making a swift exit from the Hall, ignoring the sneers and whispers as he passed, even his own house.

He was used to the hate. To the looks and the glares but sometimes. 

Well now he has someone who actually cares and that's all that matters to him.

Unfortunately, between classes and the small breaks in between, he only got to see Marcus in passing but each time brought a smile to his face and a smirk from his daddy that made him flustered and hiding his face.

Overall, it was bearable until he was trying to cross the courtyard to his last class and Malfoy just had to ruin it. Typical.

"Hey, Potter!" 

Harry bit back a groan, he really should just walk away and ignore the brat, but his stupid cronies we're blocking the way. 

With a put on sigh, he stopped to glare at the stupid blond git. "What, Malfoy?"

Dropping from the tree, Malfoy grinned as if he just won the game, whatever that was and Harrys' gaze was drawn to the large and hideous button that adorned the label of his robes reading  _potter stinks!_ then swirling in green and is that puking? His heart sunk. Oh.

Glaring at the button for a moment longer, he turned his anger back to the blonde who just smirked at him.

"Like it? I made them myself and gave them to everyone in Slytherin" 

_everyone?_

Loud laughter rang out behind him and he glanced back to look, his chest constricting when he saw a group of Hufflepuffs wearing those same badges and sending him odd glances. Great, they're all over the castle.

"Of course, everyone else wanted one too. Made a good profit too. Would you like one?" Malfoy asked with faux innocence, reaching into one of his pockets to bring out another button and holding it out.

Harry just looked at it with disdain and a small curl of his lip, "Sod off Malfoy. You're just upset because no one from Slytherin got picked" Merlin forbid if Marcus had.

"Oh? You think you're all high and mighty because you did, Potter? Believe me, my father wanted me to compete and bring fortune to my family name. Blasted Dumbledore and his age restrictions, how you got past it is anybody guess, you cheat!"

Harry winced from the shout, eyes glancing around for just something, but coming up empty handed he looked back at Malfoy for a good minute before he stepped closer and snatched the button from the idiot's cold hand. Without hesitation, he threw it on the ground before slamming his foot on it with as much force his short body could muster. It must have been enough because he heard a couple of cracks, then an obvious _snap_ followed by a broken and muffled sound of "Potter!"

He almost grinned but at the shocked silence, he decided to just finish it by leaning in close to the snake.

"Your father is a disgusting death eater, Malfoy. And you? You're pathetic." 

"Why you-!"

Harry braced himself for a fight, his wand slipping into his hand immediately before they were both stopped by a loud boisterous shout.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing out here?" Moody grunted, his fake eye flittering around while his natural eye glared between the two youths.

"Potter was trying to hurt me, Sir, he broke my button," Malfoy whined, causing Moodys' eyebrow to arch because he didn't believe a lick of what he said.

"Think it's funny to pick on others, boy?" As fast a former Auror could manage, he had his wand out and pointed at the Malfoy heir. Who just squeaked with wide eyes.

Not wanting to stick around, he gave Moody a small nod before he booked it out of the courtyard and back into the halls. The last thing he heard was a frightened squeak and a shout from none other than McGonagall. 

* * *

 

The rest of his classes went by with a couple more secret smiles and sly smirks between him and Marcus, he actually almost forgot about the incident with Malfoy and the tournament.

Dinner was torture. 

Marcus kept looking at him with dark eyes that made him shiver and wriggle in his seat because they held _promise_ and who was he to say no to that?

Didn't mean he couldn't tease back, now did it. 

So every bite he took from his stew, he made sure to lick at his spoon and maintain eye contact. No one else was paying them any mind so it didn't matter, especially when Marcus's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. Perfect.

When pudding came and he selected a delicious tapioca, he couldn't resist by eating just a little messier to get some of it on his upper lip so he would have to lick it off, or a drop on his cheek or chin so he could swipe at it with his finger then suck it off. Poor Marcus looked like he was about to break the innocent goblet of juice in his hand with the way his fingers were flexing. Harry nearly whimpered when he thought of having that hand around his throat. Dammit. 

Thankfully Dinner ended without delay, but as Harry was making it was way out to his dorm before sneaking out to Daddy's room, Hagrid stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Harry, could yeh stop by tonigh'?" 

"Uhm, sure. We haven't had tea since school started. I'll meet you later."

Hagrid let out a breath like he was relieved over something. 

"I'll see yeh Harry." And then he was wandering off, Harry watching him go before shrugging it off and making his way to Gryffindor tower. Down the hall, he caught the amused eyes of Marcus watching him and his heart jumped.  _Tonight_.

Harry ran straight to his dorm, the sound of ringing laughter somewhere behind him.

* * *

 

Hidden under his cloak with the map in hand, Harry made his way carefully down the halls and out of the castle altogether, making sure he avoided Flinch as well as Snape while keeping an eye on Marcus's room where his Daddy seemed to be waiting for him. He picked up the pace, pocketing the map so he could run the rest of the way to Hagrid's hut.

He knocked three times, then an extra two in excessive order, letting the half Giant know that it was him with Fang barking in the background.

Following a few mutterings, the door opened but instead of stepping back to let Harry in, Hagrid stepped outside and closed the door while mumbling under his breath just in Harry's direction.

"Follow me and keep quiet."

Confused, he held the cloaked tighter and moved to follow the long steps of the half-giant, wondering if this was why he even asked him to come. 

The Forest was dark and he almost tripped a couple of times, but he managed to keep up without making too much noise. He was about to ask where they were going when a loud and deafening roar made his mouth shut with a loud click of teeth. 

"Wha-"

"Madame Maxime!" Hagrid boasted in a loud whisper, making Harry even more confused than he already was, but he still followed out of his own morbid curiosity.

"Ah, Hagrid!" 

"Did you seem them?"

_See what?_

Another roar, but this time it was much louder, followed by a burst of red and orange heat. 

_Fire?_

Harry followed the two as they spoke in excited whispers until they reached a small group of shrubs. Hagrid and Madame Maxime had crouched and he moved beside the groundskeeper so he could look and find out just what the hell was going on. 

The poor boy was not expecting nor ready to accept what he saw.

A great Dragon was bucking and roaring, fire spitting from its dangerous snout, teeth as sharp as swords as it twisted around to try and get out from the chains that confined it. He barely caught their discussion about "The first task" when the realization hit him like a slap. 

They have to go against dragons in the first task.

_No._

Panicked, Harry got up and ran in the direction they came to get back to the castle.

_Marcus!_

He probably made it back in record time before darting down hallways, barely remembering to pull out his map to make his way to his Daddy's room.

Marcus was laying on his bed with the monthly Quidditch magazine when his door opened with a whoosh, an out of breath and sweaty Harry pulling off his invisibility cloak and closing the door again.

Harry was shaking, cloaking and map slipping from his fingers as he leaned back against the closed door, "Daddy-"

Marcus was up in a flash, reaching towards the smaller boy in two quick strides and gathering the shivering body in his arms, "What happened? Did you get hurt?"

But the silent boy just shook his head as he reached up and hooked his arms around the bigger body, fingers clutching at the back of his daddy's shirt.

"Harry?" 

the boy just nuzzles within the bigger chest, trying to hide.

"Baby what happened?" Marcus whispered this time, head dipping down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Harry's head while he lifted his hand to thread through the sweaty strands.

Harry mumbled into the broad chest, making Marcus chuckle.

"I can't hear you."

With a put on huff, the boy lifted his head so he could meet a pair of dark but gentle eyes, a brow cocked up in a silent press. But Harry's fear was coming back, body shaking even more so.

"Dragons. That's why Hagrid wanted me to meet him tonight, so he could tell me about the first task. Marcus, it's dragons."

There was a long and tense silence, the two males simply holding each other.

It was a while before Marcus spoke up, voice low.

"They want to send you up against dragons as your first task. What if you get killed!?" His arms tightened around the boy, holding him securely against his own body as a form of protection, not that Harry minded.

"They must be out of their damn mind, I don't want you to do this, baby. I won't let you get killed like that, or at all. There has to be some way." On and on he grumbled, trying to think of just some way, so his beloved baby boy wouldn't have to compete in this dangerous game.

Harry smiled, a warmth spreading through him at the others words, it made him feel so cared for and he kissed the chest in front of him in a silent thanks.

"I know, but since my name was put in the goblet and selected..it's binding. I have no choice. But I didn't even write my name down! I just wanted this year to be normal and spend time with my godfather for once."  He wanted to cry, and Marcus must have noticed because his arms tightened and he gave another kiss to the top of his head before the smaller boy was being picked up then moved to sit in a comfortable lap with his head tucked under a strong chin and jaw.

"If you can't get out of it, then we can at least make sure as hell that you win this thing, damn what everyone else thinks. I know you didn't want this baby..but I don't see why we can't make the best of it. Besides," His arms tightened in a squeeze before a hand lowered to caress the lithe chest and cupped Harry's chin to tilt his head up so he could look into gorgeous wet green eyes. "You have me now and I'll make sure you can beat this."

Harry melted into the touch, meeting the other's eyes as his own began to burn, but it wasn't out of sadness but of the happiness that he wouldn't be alone.

They met in a soft kiss, the simple brushing of lips that moved against the other, Harry's hand lifting to caress his Daddy's cheek and jaw. 

It didn't stay so innocent when Harry dared to taste his upper lip, gentle tongue darting out just to tease. But Marcus growled, making Harry shiver. "Don't think I've forgotten about that little show you gave me earlier, you little slut, teasing your Daddy like that."

Harry whined because he had actually forgotten but now, he didn't know if it was such a bad thing that he did it in the first place.

"Let me teach you a lesson about teasing me, little boy."

With a slap to his thigh, Marcus moved the boy to lay on the bed while he stood up, fingers immediately beginning to pull free the buttons to his shirt; his ties and robes were already draped on the back of the couch when he had gotten to his rooms.

Harry watched with excitement and trepidation. Excited because his Daddy was giving him a very arousing strip show, and nervous because he didn't know what or how he was going to be punished, but his cock happened to like that idea either way. Fuck.

"Marcus?"

"Shh. Have you sucked cock before, baby?" His voice was getting low with arousal as he slipped the shirt from his shoulders, leaving himself bare from the hips up.

Harry let his eyes just take in the sight, licking his lips as he shook his head, because no he has not had the opportunity before but did that mean? His hips rolled at just the thought of getting to have Daddy's cock in his mouth, he could feel saliva pooling onto his tongue.

Marcus smirked at the reaction, he always knew he looked good, body wise, from the multiple Quidditch practices and his personal self-care. He had gotten his teeth fixed just the previous summer, so he wasn't afraid to let his teeth show in a satisfied grin when he noticed his boys' eyes locked on his crotch. So innocent yet incredibly enticing.

Fingering the belt buckled, he pulled the leather from the metal hook before pulling the whole thing free and letting it fall to the floor with a clank. His cock was now achingly hard, the bulge clearly noticeable from its dramatic tent in the fabric of his trousers. With a glance up to Harry, he groaned aloud as he watched the boy with his own shirt bunched up under his arms to expose those pretty pink nipples that were begging for attention, which the boy was happily giving by pinching and tugging them each in turn, coupled by high keens.

"You like playing with yourself for me, baby?" Harry nodded, giving a harsher pull on his left nipple between his fingers.

He wouldn't have felt comfortable enough with himself to do this, but with his daddy looking so arousing in front of him, he couldn't help himself. So he pulled off his shirt and tossed it somewhere so that he was in the same state as Marcus, nude from the waist up. His daddy gave a groan of approval.

"Good boy." Catching eye contact, he made sure he kept it as his fingers pulled the button from his trousers then slowly pulled down the zipper, smirking at the hitched breath from the smaller boy. He knew what was going to happen.

With both thumbs, he slowly pushed his trousers along with his pants down until they pooled around his ankles, then kicking them away so he was standing bare with his cock standing at attention in the cool dungeon air, decently sized droplets of pre bubbling from the slit. Still holding his eyes, he reached to grab into the length of his own prick, groaning at the contact as he started to slowly pump. Base to tip, pulling the foreskin over the reddened head then pulling it back in even strokes.

Harry eventually dropped his eyes to watch the movement, his lips parting in amazement as he finally got a good look at it. Long enough that he could hold it with both hands and the head would still be exposed, and beautifully thick. His hole tightened around nothing,  _needing_ to be filled and stretched. Harry found himself whimpering aloud in desperate desire, not once removing his eyes from the offered dick.

" _Please"_

Marcus felt his cheeks hurt from how long he kept the smirk on his face and hearing the naughty minx asking so nicely, who was he to deny that?

"Strip and get on your knees."

Harry didn't waste a second, laying back to cant his hips so he could fumble with the ties to his pajama bottoms and yanking them down and off his legs, showing that he hadn't even let his pants on from when he had changed earlier, prior to coming here.

Marcus groaned once more.

"You were ready for this, weren't you? Ready for me to fuck you." 

His own cock was aching something mad, a dark red from the desperate need for release and his hole throbbing and quivering just as badly.

"Been thinking about you fucking my pussy all day, daddy." Harry breathed, eyes continuing to watch the hand stroke his cock as he slowly slid to the floor in front of him, forcing his hands to remain on his knees, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah? Even during class?" At his nod, his hand sped up, moaning low in his throat. "Maybe I should just show up and fuck you in front of everyone, let them watch as I pound into your pretty little pussy. Would you like that? Let everyone watch and hear you scream from my cock? Show them that you're  _mine?"_

Harry couldn't stop his hands from traveling down, one grasping onto his cock but just holding it tight to stop himself from coming at just his words, while the other snuck around to tease along his hole then gripping onto his arse cheek and spreading himself open to let the cool air assault the quivering opening.

"Dirty slut, getting off just by listening to me." Reaching out with his free hand, he ran his fingers through the boys' hair a couple of times before getting a good grip in his hand and tilting his head back and pulling him closer all the same until he could paint Harrys' lips in the pre-come that leaked from the tip, the boys' moans sending the waves through his prick.

"Good boy, open up for me, Daddy's gonna teach you how to suck." When Harry opened his mouth wider, his tongue poking out into the air, he guided his cock to slide in on his warm tongue until just the head was inside that wonderful heat, then pulled back out to repeat the action to spread more of his pre-come so his boy could taste it.

Harry stayed as still as he could, eyes watching his daddy's face as it morphed into that of pleasure, the musk he could smelt from being this close was delicious and making his head feel light.

"Close your pretty lips around me and suck." Removing the hand he had around his prick, he keeps a firm hold on the boys' hair as he gave Harry time to figure out what to do.

Pulling back from the cock on his tongue, he licks his lips before swallowing the mixture of saliva and pre, the taste making him moan aloud, he wanted more. Letting go of his ass and cock, he slide his hands up the others' thighs until taking hold of his hips so he could move just a bit closer, getting more comfortable on his knees as he gave a small shy little smile. Locking eyes with Marcus, he kissed the wet tip in a slow and sensual manner, loving the way that he had to reach over and grab onto the bedpost for support.

"Don't be a tease. You've been doing that  _ah -_ _baby"_

Harry grasped the base of his cock with his thumb and forefinger, the tips not even touching as the rest of his fingers fanned against the coarse hair that curled above it, he gave a little squeeze before licking up along that thick vein on the underside and licking up the continuous  pre that dribbled from the slit. 

"That's it."Harry purred at the praise, flicking his tongue against the slit just to lap up more of it, already in love with the taste that just screamed  _Marcus_ , he wanted more.

Giving one more slow lick, he wrapped his lips around just the crown and sucked, eyes smiling in joy when his hips jerked from the onslaught. " _Fuck._ "

Knowing what he had to do, he opened his mouth wider so he could take in more of his length until it got too close to his throat and he pulled back, making sure to suck and watch his teeth as he did so. It took a couple of goes, but he quickly got the hang of what he needed to do and began an easy back and forth rhythm and making sure to keep his tongue pressed against that vein. Marcus tightened his hold in his hair in appreciation, low groans rumbling from his throat as he watched his cock slide in and out of that sinful mouth.

"You're doing so well, baby boy" He praised, breathless and body taut with the pressure to just not thrust into that hot mouth. When Harry moaned as an answer, he did jerk and thrust just a little into his mouth, the tip nudging the back of his throat and a moan sounded from his opened mouth. 

Harrys' eyes watered from the sudden movement, making him gag and immediately pulled back with a slight cough, the hand in his hair quickly letting go to cup his cheek instead, "I'm so sorry Harry," Marcus fretted, reaching down to pull the boy up to his feet and into his arms as his other hand gently rubbed his throat, "Are you alright?" He was worried, but Harry merely smiled and leaned into the loving touches. 

"I'm fine, but -" He cut off, glancing down at the still hard cock and pouting because he couldn't make him feel good enough. Marcus, however, quickly kissed him to silence the pout that had formed.

"You did so well, It felt so good." He nuzzled Harrys' cheek and jaw, kissing the soft skin. "How about I show you, hm?"

Harry wanted to protest and try again, but a kiss to his lips made his words blend into a moan as that wonderful tongue forced apart his lips and pressed at the roof of his mouth that made his knees tremble.

Scooping him up, Marcus tossed the boy onto his bed and watched him bounce in surprise before crawling up between the sprawled legs, kissing at each knee and thigh then pushing them farther apart so his tempting pussy was shown to him. Grinning now, he teased a finger around it and watched it wink and tremble, a high whine filling the almost silent air. 

But that wasn't what he wanted just yet, so he trailed his finger up to press against the soft flesh of the perineum that made the boy squirm. He kept the pressure on that spot as he leaned down to kiss each of his bollocks, taking time to enjoy them without the coarse hair that will soon grow. Kissing his way up, he gave small barely there nips of teeth to the underside of Harry's hard cock as it lay against his belly, pooling pre-come on his abdomen that he couldn't help but lap right up.

Harry squirmed and wriggled under him, breath leaving him in quick pants and soft moans, unaccustomed to the pleasure being given to him. It felt so different from his own hand but it felt oh so wonderful. He told him so. Marcus chuckled.

Taking the weeping head into his mouth, he suckled and flicked the tip of his tongue right along the wet sensitive slit, drawing out more cries from his young lover, music to his ears. But Marcus didn't tease for much longer, relaxing his jaw so he could lower his head to take in more of the length. Moving his hands up to hold Harry's hips to the bed, he started to bob his head at a slow pace, not wanting to overwhelm his little love but wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible.

His hair was short but it was just enough for a pair of hands to grip on to, making sure he didn't remove his mouth.

Harry was losing himself in the pleasure, eyes crossing every time that talented tongue swirled around the head and dipped into the leaking slit and when he sucked, hollowing his cheeks, the boy shrieked when his orgasm took him by surprise. Uneven hot spurts of come jetting down the other's throat, leaving him shaking in confused aftermath but sated all the same.

Marcus swallowed what was given to him, slowly pulling back from the wilting cock with a wet pop and licking his lips, his baby tasted so good.

"Did you like that, baby?" He cooed, a smirk plastered on his face as he moved up to kiss along Harry's neck and throat, which was gifted to him in beautiful submission.

"Daddy-" Harry tried, but he just felt so weak and pleasantly numb from that experience, nothing had felt so good like that before especially not his hand.

Marcus chuckled, nipping at the sweaty flesh before kissing and soothing the hurt again with his tongue. "I'm not done with you, yet." Whether it was a threat or a promise, Harry didn't know, but his cock seemed to have liked the idea by given a small awakening twitch. "Good boy."

Kissing his way down Harry's body, he licked then bit at the protruding collarbone, leaving a red mark but quickly soothed away the pain when his boy yelped. And down he went, giving special laving attention to two hardened and peaked nipples until they were both swollen and slick with his warm saliva, and with the way Harry was whining and squirming, he loved it just as much.

More marks always kissed and loved as he moved down his chest and stomach, swirling his tongue around that cute belly button before dropping lower until he was on his own stomach. Effortlessly, he pushed both of Harry's knees up and out of the way, prompting the boy to hold them still and opening himself up to the dark eyes of his lover.

"I just want to eat you up baby, look at you," Marcus growled, hands dropping down to squeeze those perfect cheeks then spreading them wide so he could have access to what he wanted, his thumbs pressing against the pink rim and watching it twitch. 

Without even waiting, he leaned forward to kiss the wrinkled hole, letting his breath waft over the skin. 

Harry didn't know what to do with himself, trying to keep his head angled so he could watch the naughty scene but unable to with the strain in his neck, so he resigned to just feel, his nails digging into the muscled flesh of his thighs as to keep his knees up and away. His whole body was reawakened, his youth initializing how quick his body responded with his recently spent cock now red and hard with the need for more.

"Please -" Harry gasped, toes curling when another warm breath ghosted over his pussy.

"Please what, baby boy?" Marcus grunted, eyes lifting up to watch the boy, grinning at the sight of such a dirty slut opened up for him and hin alone.

"Want me to fuck you? To finger you? Make you come again and again with just my tongue?" He loved teasing him, watching how Harry tried to breathe, whining at the words with his body eager for just  _something_ to happen. It made him feel powerful.

"Your cock!" Harry relented, "I want your cock inside my pussy,"

Marcus groaned aloud, his own cock enjoying that idea and loving the filthy words coming from that plump mouth.

"I want them to hear me, Daddy. Let them all know I'm yours."

As quick as a panther, Marcus shot up to tower over his boy, knees on the bed with his thighs bracketing his raised arse, while his hands planted on either side of Harry's head so he could look down into those dilated and wide eyes. 

"Does that excite you?" He ordered, hips slowly starting to rock back and forth with his cock dragging between his arse-cheeks to press against his pussy hole and back "Wanting them to hear you scream as I fuck you like the dirty whore I know you are?" Another thrust of hips and Harry keened something pretty as the head of his cock caught along the greedy hole.

"Maybe I should get them to watch? Let them see you take it and listen to you scream my name while I pound into you-" Hips hips were moving faster now, aroused by his own imagery. "Let them see how greedy your tight pussy is as I fill you with my come until you're begging me to stop."

Harry was near sobbing, his hips bucking and rocking to try and get him to just move  _inside_. "Daddy please!"

That was all he needed to hear as he snatched his wand and gave a quick flick and his cock was coated with warm oil, making a mess of the sheets but he paid no mind.

Moving his hips just so, to smear the lubricant, he nudged the blunt tip of his cock against the fluttering hole, gave a small push just to feel him open then thrust home with a quick clap of his hips. Marcus groaned while Harry screamed, both from the sting and the sudden pleasure that exploded. Releasing the hold he had on his thighs, he let his knees rest on his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around the bigger body above him, fingers curling and nails scratching down the broad back when he started to thrust with almost angry movements.

"Yes!" Harry cried, eyes closed in pleasure.

Marcus growled, dropping down onto his elbows and efficiently folding the body in half as he snapped his hips harder, the echoing wet slap of skin coupled with their shared gasps and Harrys' cries, surrounding the room. 

"Look. At. Me!" He grunted, each word accompanied by a harsh thrust, the boy basically bouncing on his cock, the headboard of the bed banging against the stone wall in a loud and harsh rhythm that neither of them paid any attention to.

Glassy green eyes snapped open and locked onto dark brown, lips parting in harsh gasps and sweet moans as his nails dug deeper down his back. Marcus hissed from the sting, sure there was blood with the way his sweat made them burn, but he didn't care.

"Take my fucking cock, you little slut," He swore, his thrusts becoming more erratic and demanding and Harry loved every second of the rough treatment.

His hole convulsed and tightened at the words, body arching just the slightest bit.

"Good boy" Marcus praised, head dipping to capture that sinful mouth in a sloppy kiss that Harry happily fell in to. 

But Harry pulled back with a gasp quickly, letting out a loud high moan when Marcus leaned down to kiss down to his neck where he bit and sucked various spots.

"F-faster!" He begged which was quickly followed by quicker snaps of hips and two hands gripping handfuls of his hair.

"I'm gonna fill you up-"

"Come in my pussy!"

He knew he didn't need it, but he wanted to feel Harry come on his cock, so he reached down with his right hand and wrapped it around his boys' pretty prick and stoked in time with his quick and harsh thrusts.

Harry  _SQUEALED_ _and sobbed_ when he came, toes curling and legs locking as he threw his head back, screaming as his hot jets of release littered across his stomach and Marcus' hand, but he just continued to come as his body shook, the extreme pleasure making his eyes roll with his mouth left open.

It took barely two more wet thrusts before he stilled, buried as far as he could possibly push when he let go, the tight walls clamping down on his cock almost painfully, letting them twitch and squeeze as he was milked dry, until all that was left were his twitches and slight shivers from the intense aftershocks.

They stayed like that for a good while, their ears ringing from their previous shouts but now lay with panting breaths.

Eventually, Harry's legs begun to cramp and he whined, nudging the bigger body on top of him in the chest, "Marcus - can't breathe,"

"Fuck."

Slowly, pulling out, he watched in amazement as only a little come trickled out, clear to him that his little minx was trying to keep it all in. He chuckled as he sat up, easing down Harry's legs and rubbing them to get the blood to flow back down to his toes.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Marcus asked, worry in his tone as he moved to lay down at his side, still rubbing his legs but eventually drifting up to his chest and caressing his bruised and bitten neck.

The boy nodded, a dopey smile on his face as he looked at the other, "I feel amazing." Reaching up, he cupped the back of his head to tug him down to a soft kiss, making Marcus smile.

"Let's get cleaned up, hm?"

But Harry shook his head.

"No?"

"I wanna keep it inside"

Marcus just arched an eyebrow but grinned, shaking his head as he grabbed his wand and aimed it at a quill he had resting on the desk not too far from the bed, transfiguring it into a small silver plug. It wasn't nearly as wide as Harry's favorite one, but it was just as long with a two finger wide swell, just enough to keep his come inside, for now.

"Alright, but I get the honor of cleaning you up in the morning." Marcus demanded, easing his way up to grab the plug and return to the bed, nudging the tip to the boy's leaking hole, "Without magic."

Harry squeaked when it was pushed inside, unable to really feel it but still feeling full. He nodded in agreement before grabbing his own wand, at least to clean the outside mess so they could sleep without getting sticky and messing up the sheets even more.

"Pr'mise." the boy mumbled sleepily, turning into his side to curl up against Marcus, head resting on the broad chest.

He fell asleep listening to the steady heartbeat, with gentle fingers combing through his hair and a kiss to his forehead.

Marcus lay awake just a few moments longer, holding his boy close, protectively against his body and silently wondering if either of them remembered to put up silencing charms. His room was still close to the Slytherin dorms.

He soon fell asleep with a shrug. 

Oh well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop by a comment with ideas you may have.  
> I'm always open to suggestions!
> 
> <3


	3. The first task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the first task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me! I never forgot about this story, but with the other stories on my mind. BUT I am here now and I wanted to give you all a treat and took a break from all the smut and shared something sweet.

Harry was a huge bundle of nerves, despite his short stature, he stared at his food with trepidation as his stomach twisted and lurched. The first task was today and he wasn't ready. No matter how long he practiced with the spells that Marcus had taught him and how much his daddy tried to calm his nerves by relaxing his body to pleasure. 

He had to fight a  _Bloody Dragon_ and he  _wasn't fucking ready_.

The day before, he had run into Cedric and it was on a good conscious that he shared his secret with the Hufflepuff prefect, warning him of their first task. Besides, they were both fighting for Hogwarts so perhaps it would do good to be nice, especially since he just knew that the other two would know by now from their own headmasters.

With a sigh, the boy looked up across the Great Hall, green eyes roaming each table and taking note of the buzzing excitement that rang through, his own table chatting amongst themselves and he pointedly ignored their glances as he kept his focus elsewhere. 

The Hufflepuffs were giving their prefect an abundance of attention, but he could tell the older boy was just as nervous as he was if the way his smiles were strained and eyes pinched. Their eyes met and in a comment silence, they shared their fear but also their mutual need to prove they were worth it, Cedric more so than he...Harry just wanted to survive.

The moment passing, Harry's attention was then drawn to the Ravenclaws and their shared table with the Beauxbatons, the French school giving their chosen encouraging smiles and cooing compliments. It made him sick.

Looking ahead to the Slytherins, his tired green eyes found the hard gaze of Marcus and they locked in a heated challenge before those dark eyes softened and Harry gave a small smile, his nervous gut soothed for the moment and he had a surge of confidence. If he wasn't going to do this for the school, then by Merlin he was going to do this for Marcus and himself.

Their moment was brought to an abrupt end when a soft hand touched his shoulder and he turned to face the soft gaze of his Head of House. At least she still cared.

"It is time for the task, Mr. Potter. Meet at the tent before the Forrest." McGonagall squeezed his shoulder in silent support before letting go, letting him nod before he stood from his seat at the table. All eyes were on him as they followed him out, the other Champions not too far ahead.

When he finally arrived at the tent, his heart was in his throat and he gave a shallow nod towards the other three and to the older men, one with a too happy smile with a bag in his hand while the other simply nodded in return.

It was Bagman who began once the Champions were together, "Well then!" he grinned, "Now that we are all here, let us begin, shall we?"

"In this bag is a miniature version of the beast you will be facing, the numbers on the tags will show us who will go in what order." Bagman was all smiles, Crouch Sr. at his side with a small smile, both of them excited to see.

"Ladies first?" Bagman asked as he held out the now open bag. Fleur stepped forward with a nervous swallow, glancing to the ones around her and to her Headmistress. Letting out a breath, she slowly reached in her hand and fought a wince as her fingers wrapped around a scaley wiggling little thing. Pulling back, she held out her palm to look at the angry little creature, "A Welsh Green!" Bagman exclaimed, still too excited about the whole thing, "Common those are."

Fleur let out a breath and looked over to her headmistress, nodding when she saw that she didn't need to go first, but going second was still too terrifying.

"Who's next?"

Viktor went next, gloved hand thrusting in the bag and pulling back with a snarl as he glared at the vicious live figurine with a big number three around it's next, he had a Chinese Fireball, the little figure huffing a small ball of flames at his direction in its agitation.

Following him was Cedric who gained the first spot, giving his Swedish Short-Snout a shaky smile. Harry took his time, holding his breath as he let his hand slip in the nearly empty bag and had to bit his lip to stop the yelp that threatened to slip when sharp teeth latched onto his finger. Pulling back, he held out his palm to rest the mini dragon in his palm, his breath letting out in a woosh at the clearly written four on the figures tag around it's next.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Bagman caught his attention, noticing the other Champions had gone off to their own corners of the tent, to prepare themselves he thought. 

"The what?" Harry asked, confused even as he brought his other hand up to cup around the vicious and angry thing in his hand, he, strangely enough, didn't want it to be taken from him.

"One of the most violent dragons out there. You be careful Mr. Potter, we still need you around." the old man winked, making Harry's stomach clench in disgust. 

"Right," Harry mumbled, thankful that the older man just walked off, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

The first task. Fuck.

Looking to the tiny beast in his hands, he watched as it glared at him, curled in on itself ready for an attack. Glancing around to make sure no one was paying him any attention, he turned to face one of the blank walls of the tent for just a bit more privacy. 

Lifting both palms up closer to his face, his bright green hues stared into the suspicious eyes of the dragon that narrowed at him and even hissed, mouth open like it was ready to blow fire in his face, but Harry thought quickly.

 _" Wait!"_ 

The tiny thing paused in surprise, tiny eyes widening before they narrowed once more and glared even fiercer than before.  _"You speak!"_  Even though the now obvious male dragon hissed angrily, it was more of a question in surprise. Harry let out a breath.

 _ "Yes." _

It or well, he uncurled from behind his wings to sit up within the warm palms of the young man, continuing to meet his eyes,  _"I am surprised. I have never met a human speaker before."_ Harry simply smiled, the tiny one tilting his head.

 _"There aren't many like me."_ Harry hissed in a whisper, his tense body relaxing for a moment before tensing once more when he heard the loud shouts and excited cries from the stadium, Fleur just stepped out it seems. Fuck.

 _"You are afraid. I can smell your fear."_ The Horntail hissed and was that concern..man he really needs to name this little guy.

Harry winced but nodded, unable to really lie about it.  _"I have to face a much bigger version of you.."_  

The little literal spit fire hissed angrily and recoiled, tail lashing and wings flapping about,  _"WHY?"_ and Harry could sense why he had gotten so upset, but it didn't stop his small wince from the reaction and he had to look back to make sure no one was watching and it was a good thing he did because Viktor just stepped out in the arena and his heart dropped. When he turned back to the little thing in his hands, his eyes were wide in fear,  _"I will tell you lat-"_

"Harry?"  _Marcus._

Harry whipped around, a small choked sound leaving his throat when he saw him, his eyes were burning and it wasn't from any fire. Eyes still on his Daddy, Harry moved the tiny thing to his pocket, ignoring the annoyed hiss as he practically threw himself in those strong open arms and hide within his broad chest. 

Marcus held his boy close, one hand cradling the back of his head with his fingers threading through soft wild raven hair, while he moved his other arm firmly around the boy's waist and he leaned down to nuzzle into Harry's neck, making the boy shiver. There was a muffled " _Daddy"_ from somewhere in his chest and he just held him closer, placing loving kisses to anywhere he could reach. "Baby-" but Harry wasn't having it, he didn't have the patience to hear anymore more so the boy surged up onto his toes to claim a deep kiss, insistent tongue slicking its way past willing lips and moaning softly when the other muscle met him halfway and he let himself get lost in the feeling. 

The hand on the back of the boy's head clutched and curled his fingers in unruly hair, getting a firm grip and a small tug just like he knew his baby liked as the other hand slipped down to squeeze Harry's hip, fingers sneaking further down until he had a firm and hard grip on the boy's perfect ass to press their bodies together, from knees to chest as lithe arms slunk around wider neck and shoulders. They were simply lost in each other, the loud cheers from outside fading into muffled noise as they tried to forget their fear of what was coming.

Their moment of bliss was broken rather rudely by a flash of too bright light and a shuddering click, causing the two young men to break their embrace in shock. Green eyes were wide in surprise while dark almost black eyes narrowed in anger, because who dare disturb their moment of bliss and scaring his kitten. Holding Harry closer as if trying to hide the boy within his own being, Marcus snarled at the sight of the blond women who simply smiled and cooed at them, the man beside her giving an exasperated look as he lowered the camera, his body was relaxed but his eyes were saying ' _I'm sorry, mate.'_

Before either of them could make a move let alone speak, the loud screams and cheers rang through the tent, all eyes turning to the arena when Viktor Krum came hobbling in, barely giving them a glance before moving towards the medical tent.

When Harry turned back to Marcus then to the bint reporter, the spot was empty. "Fuck-"

"Potter!" a voice shouted and Harry flinched, reluctantly stepping back from the arms that held him. 

"I'll see you after," Harry whispered, receiving one last kiss to his lips in reply. He didn't stay around for more, even though his mind was pleading to stay, the boy turned towards the opened flap that led to the arena, stopping himself from looking back even when Marcus ran back to the stands so he could see his boy enter.

It was too loud and too bright, causing him to squint as he slowly made his way to the open area, the ground floor a mess of rubble and boulders, obviously from the others attempts. Ignoring the canopy of various 'boos' his eyes moved across the stands trying to locate the Slytherins but he couldn't take too much time with it when an angry huff claimed his attention back down.

Across from him was a chained and angry big mama version of the little live figurine he had in his pocket- or well had, when he reached down to pat his pockets. Where the hell did he go? The dragon rose onto her haunches, glaring at him and cutting off his thoughts for the moment, he'll have to worry about it later after he finished-  _That's it!_

Stepping even further in, he slowly moved around the closest boulder, his eyes never leaving the nesting mother as he made his way closer. The crowds were shouting at him now, some of the Ministry Officials even joining in trying to ask him " _What are you DOING BOY!?"_ but he ignored them even as he moved closer, dropping to a near crouch and palms raised as a universal sign that he meant no harm, but the great beast just huffed and snarled at him, yet didn't seem ready to attack just yet.

***

In the stands, Marcus was grinding his teeth to keep himself as passive as possible, even when his mind was screaming at him to do something and figure out just what the ever loving fuck his baby was doing. They had gone over as many spells they could within the past couple of days since they found out about the Dragons and it was probably safe to say that Marcus was terrified, no matter how confident or powerful Harry was. He wanted Harry to live and not because of some bloody insane Dark Lord, no..he wanted Harry to live because he doesn't know what he would do without him and his chest clenched painfully at the thought as he watched the boy of his thoughts stalk ever closer to the raging beast. Something wiggled in his against his hip and he moved a hand down to swipe it away thinking it was one of the other Slytherins trying to annoy him, but when he was met with a small wriggling mass in his pocket, he tore his eyes away from the scene in the arena to look down to his lap, pulling his robes out of the way and needless to say, when a tiny reptile head peeped out of his pocket, his heart stopped.

Upon being noticed, the little dragon crawled from his pocket to make way into the human's sleeve so he could rest upon his shoulder and the collar of his robes, keeping himself hidden while sniffing at the mate of his human. The bigger human smelt of fear and worry, but not from him, no, it was for his new master down in the arena who was facing a very large and very angry life-sized Dragon and he understood. Huddling down in the warm sleeve of his Master's mate, he fell asleep while the bigger human was so very confused but he didn't dare say anything about it, wanting as little attention to him as possible as he turned back to the scene, breath catching in his throat.

***

Back on the ground, Harry had managed to get about a good few yards away, the mother Dragon settling for growling and spitting embers as a threat when the boy simply paused and it seemed too quiet around him when he started to hiss, catching the attention of everyone in the stands when the Dragon quieted and made some sort of rough rumbling in her throat.

 _"I mean you no harm,"_ Harry spoke, or well hissed, quietly, not quite so afraid as he was before.

The beautiful beast paused, staring at the human curiously before lowering her muzzle closer to the ground so the little human wouldn't have to look so high up at her.  _"You humans are full of surprises aren't you."_ It was a rhetorical question but Harry still seemed sheepish about it.

Keeping to his manners and since he hadn't been eaten just yet, he smiled and kept himself relaxed,  _"My name is Harry Potter, my lady."_  

She blinked at the boy before letting out a hot amused huff, the warm air ruffling his hair as she regarded him,  _"You may call me Bellona, *fiatal fiú."_ Harry's head tilted to the side at the names, but he smiled nonetheless.

 _"Bellona,"_ Harry started, green eyes flicking around the stunned silent crowd before turning back to her, his previous smile slipping from his face when he remembered just what he was doing here,  _"The egg-"_

Bellona huffed at him before he could finish, drawing his attention straight to her,  _"The shiny broken one those humans placed in my nest?"_ when he nodded, she surged to her feet with an angry huff of too hot air, but Harry noticed that her annoyance wasn't directed at him, nor was the amusement when the crowd as a whole tensed and gasped in fear, it almost made Harry laugh because they bloody well deserved it. 

Snatching the golden egg within her jaws, but carefully to avoid breaking the thing even if she didn't know why the little human wanted it, she ignored the loud cries from the other humans who were now standing and screaming at the young one she felt an urge to protect along with her own eggs. Placing the heavy thing onto the ground at the boy's feet, she reared back and roared out her anger in a violent burst of raging flames that shot from her wide open jaws, but even though she was aiming towards the students and other adults in the stands, she didn't manage to maim anyone, much to her disappointment. 

On instinct, she moved closer to the small boy as he reached down to clutch the golden egg. He didn't understand what was going on when one of her front clawed feet curled around his form, but he didn't fight her as he looked up at her in confusion then to the running feet of what he assumed were the dragon handlers who were coming to them, wands raised. He panicked.

"Don't hurt her!" Harry cried, even as he was being dragon-handled to under her belly as she stood, growling and snarling, ready for a firefight.

"Her!?" one of them shouted, "She's gonna kill you, boy! Move aside!" Harry flinched at the words, bristling in his own anger as he made no move to leave the safety of the mother dragon who sensed his distress. She wanted to lunge at the stupid human but the thick chain held her back when she tried, angry snarls and spits of fire leaving her muzzle in retaliation. 

Spells went flying and Harry had to duck, even if his mind was telling him to fire back at the ones who were hurting her, but before he could even reach for it, he was yanked back by a firm hand, causing him to cry out in surprise and from the sudden pain in his arm from the rough treatment. Egg in the crook of one arm, he struggled against the hands on him that dragged back into the tent, needing to stop those idiots from hurting her! She didn't do anything to deserve it. Harry missed Marcus when he fought his way to the front of the stands, expression set in desperation to get down there to his boy who was getting man-handled by one of those ugly brutes from Romania who brought those blasted beasts and they thought it right to hurt him!? Even the little mini beast was snarling and growling as Marcus pushed his way through the stupid crowd who thankfully parted out of his way at the sound of his voice, thinking that the growling and animalistic sounds were coming from him.

The one who had grabbed him shoved him roughly into the tent, causing him to stumble before spinning around with a glare, "Don't touch me!" Harry shouted, glaring at the idiot brunette who grabbed him, now he was gonna bruise, he could feel it. But the dragon and apparent boy-handler were moved aside by a frantic Madam Pomfrey who was fretting over him, her wands glowing dimly as she checked every possible crevasse in his body, looking for just about anything. She tsked at the soreness of his upper right arm. "Luckily he didn't break anything, or I would have given him a piece of my mind." That brought a smile to Harry's face, relaxing under her care as she rubbed a thick potion onto his bare bicep and shoulder.

It approximately ten minutes before he was being back outside, much to his and Madam Pomfrey's annoyance. She gave him a gentle smile before bustling him out of the tent to join the other three Champions who each gave him a different look of apprehension and to his annoyance and bitterness, fear.

Harry got first place along with Krum with forty points, much to his surprise and the Bulgarians annoyance. Cedric just behind with Fleur in the last, not that it really surprised anyone.

He didn't really want to stick around after that, making sure the egg was held close to his person as he made his retreat back to the castle, avoiding the various looks he received along the way. For a moment he thought of going to Gryffindor tower but quickly thought against it, perhaps tomorrow. Right now, there was one person he needed to see as fast as possible, especially when he remembered the photo that was taken of them and just who it was who took it, making his chest tighten in panic.

Turning around the corner into one of the more familiar hallways, he let out an indigent squawk when he was suddenly grabbed by the waist then draped across a very male shoulder with the attached arm curling around his middle to keep him up. The poor boy almost dropped the egg in surprise but managed to get a better hold of it before he could. "H-hey! What's the big idea!" Harry wriggled the best he could, trying to get out of the tight hold on him, but a sharp smack to his ass made him jerk then still.

"Easy now baby, don't want to drop you," Marcus smirked, fingers digging into the hips of his captive boy while his other hand remained on the plump ass, giving it another smaller spank just to watch bounce under his palm. "I believe you have some explaining to do, Potter." he felt it when the boy shivered against him, the smaller body tensing when he lowered his voice just so.

Harry didn't know what do to, eyes wide and mind trying to figure out just what in Merlin's name he was going to do now, he knew he was in trouble. Before he knew it, Marcus was grunting the password into his secret room and he was getting tossed onto the comfortable large bed, the golden egg still in his arms as he watched the other male stare at him with dark heated eyes that made the body shift his position.

"I want to know just what the  _fuck you were thinking!?_ " Marcus shouted, anger contorting his features, but it was more of the worry and how bloody scared to death he was, especially since none of what happened went with what they planned.

Harry winced, gaze dropping to the prize in his lap. The air around them was buzzing and near crackling from Marcus' anger and it made him feel even worse when he realized it was because of him. "I'm sorry.." he whispered, not trusting himself to look up just yet, "I was remembering everything you taught me when we were called to the tent after lunch..but when we were called to pick our numbers, we were picking which dragon we'd go against and I got the Hungarian Horntail in a tiny miniature and when we started talking, I got the idea-"

"Wait. _Talking_? To a dragon? That's what you were doing?" Even when his voice was softer and not quite as angry, Harry still refused to lift his head.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Marcus..I didn't mean to worry you." his voice was small as if he was holding himself back from crying and it made the Slytherin's resolve break. 

Kicking off his shoes, followed by his robes so he was left in his trousers and button up shirt, he rolled up his sleeves as he stepped to the bed where his baby continued to hide from him. "Worry? Harry, I was terrified because I didn't know what was going on between you and the most dangerous Dragon in the world. Then that fucking idiot grabbed you and I was about to jump out the damn stands to get to you, but Snape held me back. He must know what's going on between us because he just gave me this look and shook his head." 

When Harry didn't off a reply, he reached to remove the heavy gold egg from his lap to set it on the bedside table before giving the boy his attention. "I am so proud of you, Harry. To be honest, I'm glad you didn't have to use any of those spells, who knows what would have happened." he chuckled at a new thought, lips twitching, "You gave them a right fright, you know. They deserved it, though. For how they've been treating you." A warm hand lifted to cup a smooth cheek, turning Harry's head towards his own so he could see those green eyes he loved so much, even if he wouldn't say it out loud. 

The Gryffindor huffed but didn't respond, lips twitching into what could probably pass as a smile as he leaned into the touch, his tense and high-strung body relaxing instantly into the hand that held his jaw. "She was very nice to me, her name was Bellona." Marcus hummed, hand sliding up to caress his wayward hair which his boy smiled at, "She also knew that this," Harry held up the egg now, fingers following one of its many etched designs, "was a fake. Her eggs don't shine as fake one does." 

That was actually really interesting, Marcus mused as he turned to the egg in question. "What is it for anyway?" 

"Apparently it's supposed to give us a clue for the next task in February."

Marcus blinked, but then again it made sense for the tasks to be set so far apart to spread it through the school year and by Merlin was he more than thankful that he was still here to help him.

"Open it then." he urged, causing Harry to look up at him in surprise because he hadn't even thought about opening it.

Excited, Harry scooted back on the bed to get more comfortable, Marcus doing the same so they're sitting together. Carefully setting the egg on the mattress, they gave each other a look before Harry reached over to slowly twist the clasp at the top and neither one of them were expecting the ear-splitting wails that tore through the room. Marcus was the first to act by lunging forward to close the damn thing, leaving behind ear-ringing silence.

"The bloody hell was that?" the Slytherin grunted, making quick work of relocating the thing to the opposite side of the room on a low table. 

"I don't know." Harry whispered, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, "How am I supposed to find out the clue with that nonsense?" he huffed, suddenly feeling drained and all too tired. 

"We have time to figure it out, baby." Marcus hummed, making his way back to the bed but he didn't sit back down, instead he had something much better he wanted to do. "Get up and strip down, you need a bath filthy boy." usually he would have said it to arouse him, but Harry merely chuckled and slipped off the bed as told. 

"Yes, sir." with sluggish movements, the smaller boy slipped out of his gear as instructed, leaving it all in a pile on the floor as Marcus stepped around to his bathroom so he could fill the tub. As much as both of them loved having sex and  _getting_ dirty, Marcus felt they both needed something more. Maybe it was how he had to watch the boy face a fucking dragon or how he feared how he could have  _died_ , that made him think they could use a moment to just relax and relish in each others presence.

When he turned around to let the tub fill, it was to the sight of a suddenly very shy fourth year Gryffindor Harry Potter walking into the bathroom and it made his chest swell with something.

Marcus smiled and he was rewarded with a tiny smile in return, a pretty red warming tan cheeks. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Harry?" said boy shook his head, eyes now downcast.

"But, I'm a boy - I can't be-"

"Hush now." Marcus chided, stepping closer to wrap him in his arms, holding him close and tucking the boy's head under his chin. "Male or female, you can still be beautiful no matter the gender, you know. And I think you are incredibly beautiful, handsome too, cute even-" there was a smack to his chest and he just laughed.

Behind him he could hear the water turning off, the magic of the castle making sure he didn't overfill. "Why don't you get in the water and relax, I'll be here-"

"Not with me?" Harry whispered, finally stepping back to gaze up at the older male and it honestly made Marcus hold his breath.

"You want me to join you?" at the frantic nod he received, he smiled and stepped back so he could slip off his shirt, "Get in then, I'm coming."

It took Harry a bit to actually get in the water, his eyes not wanting to leave the strip show in front of him, he got a smack on his ass because of it. "In, you little minx."

Grinning, he did indeed step into the tub, sighing happily at the not too hot water on his skin. When he sank down, he scooted up to make room for the bigger body that quickly joined him, thighs opened so Harry could settle comfortably between them. 

"This feels so good." Harry nearly moaned in relief, leaning back so his back was flush against the strong chest behind him and head resting upon his left shoulder. Marcus hummed in agreement, arms coming up to wrap around his boy as he leaned down to place small kisses to the exposed shoulder and neck, not aiming for anything more, simply being content at where they were.

"Good." 

They were quiet for a while, listening to each other breath and the water that dripped from limbs as Harry played with the surface of the water.

"Marcus..?" Harry whispered, hands dipping under the water to rest on top of the arms that held him, muscles flexing at his touch.

"Hmm?" 

"You're not afraid of me...are you?" he tensed immediately after the words left his mouth, the body behind him pausing all the same and that frightened Harry more than he would like to admit.

When Marcus spoke after what seemed like too long, he almost flinched, "Afraid of you?" he was rightfully confused and when his boy made no move to even face him, he decided to fix it. Gripping Harry's waist, he lifted him up and almost out of the water before turning him around, the boy squawking in surprise when he was plopped back down in the water but straddling his lap instead of between his legs. "Why would I be afraid of you, baby?" 

Harry refused to meet his eyes for a moment, instead, he looked down at the water that lapped at Marcus's chest, almost to his nipples. "Because.." he swallowed, blinking quickly to stop the burning in his eyes. "Because I saw that everyone was scared of me during the task when I was talking to Bellona and it probably reminded them of second year when everyone thought I was the heir to Slytherin, but I'm not."

Different emotions were rising in his chest. Anger because other students and even the teachers were making his baby so upset about something so stupid, and worry because Harry was trying so hard not to cry and it hurt him just to see it. One of these days he was going to destroy the fucks who hurt him.

"No, baby, I'm not scared that you can speak to snakes and dragons. I never understood how such a thing could be seen as terrifying, even as a Slytherin."

Harry was quick to try and find  _something_ to argue, "But Vol-"

"No." his voice was harder now and it made Harry tingle all over. "Fuck what everyone else thinks. You are much more than the likes of him. Let them fear you, don't let them walk all over you and control your actions. You're not just  _the-boy-who-lived,_ you are Harry Potter, my baby boy and that's all that matters to me. The fact you can speak to reptiles is sexy and it makes me adore you all the more because it's special and makes you,  _you._ " Marcus finished in a whisper, wet hand rising from the cooling water to cup his boy's cheek who leaned in the touch like a touch starved kitten, and maybe he was. He used his thumb to lovingly swipe away the salty tears that slipped from tightly squeezed eyes, it broke his heart to see him like this and it made his resolve strengthen to always be there for him and quite possibly love him. 

Harry didn't even know how to respond to that, his throat closing up regardless. He knew that they had this, thing, between them and he honestly thought that he was only one with these  _feelings._ But now...now those words tore at him and he felt so relieved that someone as amazing as Marcus believed in him, it made him incredibly happy yet saddened at the same time, he didn't know what the tears were for but he was so overwhelmed. Those warm hands now cradling his face made him melt and a crooked and wet smile split his face as he reached up to grasp the other's wrists, just holding them there.

"Thank you." the boy croaked out, smile ever growing and Marcus couldn't stop the grin he returned, showing off his damn perfect teeth that Harry just had to kiss off his face, dissolving into giggles at just  _knowing_ that perhaps this was something so much more.

He needed to tell Sirius.

In the corner of the bathroom, resting on a nest of clothing he had found, the tiny dragon huffed in amusement as he laid down his head, pride swelling in a hot flame,  _"Yeah, he's a perfect mate for my master."_

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how amazing ya'll make me feel when I receive all of those beautiful comments, they honestly make my day and brings a smile to my face. 
> 
> Thank you all just so much for all the love and support <3


End file.
